Amor Enfermizo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred pertenece a Arthur y Alice pertenece a Emily. Un amor entre ambas parejas que llevará a más allá de la locura. 2pUKxUS y 2pNyoUSxNyoUK Insinuaciones de muerte


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino se su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Alice era hermosa, elegante muy inteligente, calculadora y de buen corazón; su familia era de las mejores, una Kirkland, tenía un hermano gemelo, y no uno cualquiera, él poseía una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire, sí, él estaba loco, a diferencia de su hermana rubia de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, él tenía cabello amarillo chillón y ojos celestes con un brillo lila tan peculiar como sus cejas, por nombre tenía Arthur.

La familia Kirkland era amiga de una también de buena posición, los Jones, la relación con los hijos de estas dos familias era más que amistad, amor, pero un amor con locura, o mejor dicho, de la locura, la pareja de Alice, Emily, también poseía un hermano gemelo, Alfred, pero no tenía ojos azul cielo, ni cabello rubio lacio, no, ella era dueña de unas hebras café con uno que otro reflejo rojizo, incluyendo el peculiar rulo que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, unos peculiares ojos rojos oscuro, un rojo que ni un albino los tiene, su personalidad era…cómo era? Bueno, sólo diremos que era completamente contraria a su hermano y odiaba la risa estúpida de su cuñado; porque sí, Alfred era pareja de Arthur al igual que Alice de Emily.

* * *

Emily quiere a Alice para ella sola

-qué hacías con esas personas cariño? –preguntaba la peli café apuntando con su bate lleno de clavos en frente de la ojiverde-

-yo…Emily, sólo son unos amigos… del colegio…-respondió algo nerviosa y con la mirada fija en el arma-

-hmmm…nop! No me gusta que estés con esa gente, tú eres sólo mía, sí? –deslizó el arma y uno de los clavos dejó na leve raspadura en la piel del brazo de la otra-

-s-sí…Emily…-la otra le tomó del mentón y le besó-

* * *

Alfred es solamente de Arthur

-Alfie…-le llamó con una sonrisa que bien dejaba a la vista su blanca y perfecta dentadura- por qué pasas tanto tiempo con esos idiotas eh?

-Arthur…ellos sólo querían invitarnos a un juego de futbol –mostró una sonrisa amable-

-jajajaja –rió- no, no…no tienes que estar con nadie más que yo…jijiji –sacó un cuchillo d bolsillo e hizo un leve corte en la mejilla del ojicielo –entiendes Alfie?

-claro amor –le bajó tímidamente su mano con el arma y se atrevió a besarlo-

* * *

Alice debe poseer marcas de pertenencia por Emily

-Ali…tu piel es tan blanca…-decía acariciando el cuello de la mencionada –tan suave…-le observó detenidamente-

-en serio te gusta? –también le miró-

-creo que no sería bueno si alguien se atreviera a mirarla… -fue acercando su rostro al cuello de la joven-

-qué vas a hacer? -preguntó algo nerviosa-

-sólo…-le besó suavemente mientras le sacaba un suspiro a la otra, luego succionó, dejando la nívea piel de Alice rojiza- hago una marga de pertenencia…

* * *

Arthur quiere dejar en claro que Alfred es totalmente suyo

-Alfie…-otra vez sonreía-

-sí? Que sucede Arthur?

-llámame "Arti"

-está bien…-mostró una linda sonrisa- que sucede Arti?

-pues… que veo que no tienes nada que indique que eres mío…-siguió sonriendo-

-y como lo quieres demostrar?

-pues…-pensó unos segundos- ya sé!...-le desabotonó en un movimiento la camisa de botones al más joven, luego se lanzó a besuquear el pecho y cuello del ojiazul, mientras sostenía sus brazos con la gran fuerza que poseía, provocaba leves gemidos del otro, puesto que cada vez lo hacía con más violencia y de un momento a otro sacó su fiel cuchillo e hizo pequeños cortes para poder lamer la sangre y provocar marcas con su boca-

* * *

Las parejas no aceptarán ningún obstáculo en su amor

* * *

-Eli, ya te dije que Emily no es mala, sólo…diferente, ella jamás me lastimaría –la ojiverde dio un último sorbo a su taza de té-

-Alice, es que lo que tienen es algo…-suspiró resignada- bueno…sólo porque tú lo dices, confiaré en ti –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-

-es cierto -la otra se sorprendió un poco al ver a la novia de su amiga-yo nunca le haría nada malo a mi Ali –recalcó las últimas dos palabras mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la mencionada por detrás al mismo tiempo que miraba fijo a la otra muchacha y atrás de su espalda dejaba ver su bate lleno de clavos y con unas leves manchas de sangre seca- así que Elizabeta, no te preocupes, yo misma cuidaré a Alice

-sí… -tragó seco- claro que sí…

-por cierto Eli, cómo sigue tu brazo roto?

-muy bien –respondió Emily por ella- cierto..?

* * *

-Alfred, no puedes seguir con ese tipo, es muy peligroso para tú y tu familia –comentaba preocupado uno de los amigos de este, cabello marrón y ojos verdes-

-Antonio no te preocupes, Arthur nunca me haría nada malo –le respondió tranquilo con un linda sonrisa-

-por supuesto que a Alfred no…-susurró un inglés de ojos peculiares detrás de un muro-

Poco después hubo un funeral en la familia Fernández

* * *

Emily le propondrá matrimonio a Alice

-Ali…cásate conmigo –pidió sin cambiar mucho la expresión de su rostro mientras ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda-

-q-qué? Es en serio? –se encontró algo emocionada-

-sí –sacó lo que traía detrás- toma

-es…-estaba atónita, pero no por la petición; la ropa de su novia estaba curtida de algo rojizo, la cajita de terciopelo beige estaba llena de rojo, al abrirla el diamante del centro del anillo poseía una leve mancha carmesí-

-te gusta? –preguntó con una sonrisa leve y rara, ella casi nunca sonreía- me costó mucho conseguirla…-suspiró para sí-

-s-sí –respondió nerviosa y con una sonrisa algo trabada- …sí quiero casarme contigo

* * *

Arthur quiere que Alfred sea su esposo

-Alfie! –llegó emocionado el de la extravagante sonrisa con algo entre su espalda y su otro brazo jalando la chaqueta de más joven para llamar su atención- quiero preguntarte algo –rió-

-dime –se volteó-

-quieres casarte conmigo?! –con emoción sacó de su espalda un corazón humano aún lleno de sangre con un anillo incrustado en el centro-

-q-qué es…qué es eso…? Arthur…? –estaba mudo, nunca había visto algo tan repugnante en su vida- es…es broma…no?

-qué? No! Yo quiero casarme contigo! Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio Alfie! –respondió con falsa ofensalamento-

-pero…-no dejaba de ver el corazón-

-esto es sólo lo que significas para mí, eres mi corazón –le siguió sonriendo- además no es real –mintió feliz-

-pues…es-está bien…acepto, me casaré contigo –le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa-

* * *

Después de eso se celebró una gran boda doble entre los hijos e hijas de los Jones y los Kirkland. Dos años después, dos jóvenes enviudaron y se tuvo que llevar a cabo un funeral despidiendo a un miembro de cada familia


End file.
